


stay here forever

by Saraste



Series: An April of Drabbles [18]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste





	stay here forever

Sansa likes lazing in bed with Margaery late into the morning, forgetting everything but the warmth of Margaery’s regard and the safety of her arms wound around her, blocking away the burning world.

 

‘I wish we could stay here forever,’ Sansa often says, to which Margaery usually responds with, ‘We can, as long as you like.’

 

So they shut the world away and indulge in their privacy, in soft sighs and greedy lips, in hands everywhere. 

 

The ocean crashes outside the ajar windows as they give and receive, entwine together and reach a trembling peak, caring but for each other.


End file.
